


Collapse

by SuperWhoLockian_96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Complete, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Pain, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockian_96/pseuds/SuperWhoLockian_96
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt but instead of owning up to it and letting his very angel boyfriend heal him he plays it off until he is sure that his little brother Sammy is fine because that was what Dean Winchester did. This is a One-Shot sorry y'all.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel One-Shot anyone? I had originally started this not meaning for it to be a really one-shot but I got to a point and I just was struggling with it. Can you figure out where that point is? Anyways, hope you enjoy a little angst because I am so good at writing it. Also please leave reviews and validate my need for attention maybe? No... that's cool too. Hope you Enjoy this anyways!

One thing Castiel absolutely hated about Dean Winchester, was the way he pushed himself way to hard even when he was injured, so he could take care of Sam. Cas swore if he ever got to meet John Winchester he would probably kill the man all over again because he put so much pressure on Dean to take care of Sam when he had been the one to fail at being a father.

Cas should have been used to it by now, he really should have, but during their last hunt they had been outnumbered, they had both been hurt but Dean had only let on that Sam was hurt. As always, Sam was his focus. Sure things had changed since he and Cas had started dating but that didn’t change that he put them above himself. He could block everything out until they were okay. 

That was exactly what Dean had done, Dean had internal bleeding, he could tell, it wasn’t exactly the first time but Sammy was more injured and he needed Cas to make sure Sammy was okay first. Cas had tried to get Dean to tell him if he was hurt but Sam’s injuries were severe so he could only focus so much and he kind of hated it. After healing Sam, Dean carried the huge moose to his room and made sure he was okay before leaving him. 

Dean’s chest hurt with each step he took as he headed to the kitchen, he needed painkillers desperately. Dean had just made it to the entry of the kitchen when the world started to spin and go grey around the edges.

Cas was getting Dean some water because he had seen the paleness in Dean’s face but just as he had turned he saw Dean collapsing and his heart stuttered in his chest because seeing Dean hit the ground and his head bounce off the concrete made his heart pound. “Dean!” Cas ran over to Dean and kneeled next to him, being careful not to move Dean’s head to much in case he had some sort of spinal injury. Dean’s skin was the palest Cas had ever seen it, he vaguely remembered Dean getting hit in the stomach and lifted his boyfriend’s shirt up to see awful black and purple bruising on Dean’s stomach. Cas knew in an instant looking at the bruising that Dean had internal bleeding. Cas knew he could heal with more than just his hands, they had done it before. Cas pulled at his grace and felt his skin grow warm, especially his lips and he leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips. Cas could feel the piece of grace he had left in Dean’s shoulder trying to connect to him. Cas was slow as he healed Dean completely from head to toe, all the minor bruising and aches to the serious damage to his spleen and liver, and his broken ribs. After a few agonizing minutes, Dean started to respond and slowly kissed Cas back. 

Cas pulled away from Dean’s lips and cupped his cheek, Dean’s eyelids gently fluttered open, “Hey Angel…”

Cas closed his eyes and shook his head, “Damn it, Dean… you can’t do that, that… You can’t do that to me.”

Dean could see the genuine fear and worry in Cas’ eyes. Cas had only just recently got his powers back and he knew that Cas was thinking about if he hadn’t had his powers, “Cas…”

Cas shook his head harshly and wiped at his tears, “No Dean I am serious! You can’t… You have to take care of yourself to… I know you’re father put so much burden on you and that wasn’t fair of him… I know that it isn’t going to change overnight but… Dean, you could have… You hit the ground so hard…”

Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled it to his chest above his heart so Cas could still feel it beating, “Cas… I am okay.”

Cas closed his eyes as he focused on feeling Dean’s heartbeat, not that he needed to, he could hear Dean’s heart beating steadily when they were this close. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him to his lips gently kissing the angel, “I’m alright angel…”

Cas slowly opened his eyes and sighed, “Please Dean, you can’t do that to me. What if I hadn’t had my powers, that…. You could have died. Just… please promise me you will at least tell me when you are hurt, even if I heal Sam first at least I know you need healing too.”

Dean sighed but finally nodded, “Okay Cas, come on. I am dead tired.”

Cas rolled his eyes some but helped Dean off the floor and then back to his room even though Dean was completely healed he didn’t want to move far away from his hunter and Dean let him, although if Sam had been okay he probably wouldn’t have let it happen because he hated the idea of Sam seeing him so vulnerable. By the time they were back in Dean’s room, he was leaning more heavily against Cas as the exhaustion was starting to overwhelm him. Cas carefully stripped Dean to his boxers and then helped him to bed. Dean made a whining noise when Cas moved away from him but Cas softly kissed him and shushed him gently, “Shh just getting ready for bed myself Dear, close your eyes I will join you in just a moment, Hon.”

Dean made a soft humming noise before closing his eyes. Cas watched him and almost instantly his breathing evened out. Cas shook his head before stripping down to his boxers and then letting his wings out, stretching them gently and going to the bathroom to groom them. They were still fairly damaged from the fall but slowly they had started to look better, although he still couldn’t actually fly and that frustrated him. After his wings were groomed he went back to the bed and laid down, using his grace to turn out the lights and Dean despite being very much fast asleep he wrapped himself around Cas like an octopus. Cas shook his head gently before covering Dean with one of his wings and folding the other against his back.


End file.
